The Community Core of the BSPP supports all program activities in the intervention community through the Lee County Breast Screening Program (LCBSP) office which has been established to administer the breast screening program components outlined in Projects 1 and 2. The Community Core also provides the structure for collecting data for Project 3. These components are implemented within a community organization structure established under the guidance of the Community Core Director working with Project Investigators. During Years 4-7, LCBSP activities will be conducted with ongoing input from the Community Core Director working with other members of the Program Support Team and other project investigators with specific skills in community organization and program implementation and evaluating community leadership process. Included in the Community Core is the fiscal support for the LCBSP office.